Aniron
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Okay Humor because of Pippin and Merry. Aragorn and Arwen story, this takes place after the ring is destroyed and it is based on the movie


Aniron

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: The song Aniron is out of the movie and belongs to… um… the LOTR soundtrack ?? BTW. The song is also called 'Theme for Aragorn and Arwen'. Everyone here belongs to Tolkien. Except the elven maiden Legolas is eyeing, she is mw um I mean she's mine. I wish Legolas belonged to me. Maybe soon he will, because I'm having a full-scale Legolas-war with someone on a ML. The Elven prince will be mine!! He still belongs to Tolkien… but he's still mine!! =^-^=

Note: I based this all on the movie. I Can't remember what Arwen and Aragorn's relationship was like (I was distracted by thought's of how cute Aragorn was)  so forgive if this is wrong. Also forgive this humble half-elf if this is short, for she doesn't like writing romances even though this one was begging to be written. Oh yes I know elves laughing, ludicrous but this is my fic so once again deal.    

Oh and yes this is a Songfic, but the lyrics are very, very well hidden. I don't think anybody will find them on the first try.  Hehe anyway, 10 points, a gold star and a fan fiction of your choice for the first person who can find the lyrics.__

* * *

The quest was over, the ring was destroyed and so was the Dark lord. The fellowship had returned to Rivendell where a huge banquet was being held in their honor.  The elves had prepared a feast that even made the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, smile in happiness. 

Gimli sat with a goblet in one hand and a turkey leg in the other talking noisily to Legolas, who's attention would rather have been on the beautiful elven maiden who sat across from them at the banquet table and for the record, it was.

"And then I told him, I said... Hey Elf are you listening to me or not?" Gimli asks as he notice that Legolas was sitting staring across the table. Legolas didn't answer him, for he was too busy smiling and flirting silently with the elven maiden, so Gimli just shrugged and started to devour another turkey leg.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin sat next to Legolas. Merry and Pippin, like Gimli were stuffing themselves. "Now this is what I call a meal." Pippin said happily and he started on some corn. Merry swallowed a mouthful of wine and answered him "Yeah, I haven't eaten this good since we left the Shire." He added and started on some fish. "The elves sure know how to cook." 

"Yes but that is only because these people" Pippin answered waving his hand in the air, neither pointing nor meaning any one in particular "Don't know about all the mealtimes. Imagine only three meals a day. THREE! I'd rather face orges again than go thru that torture of starving to death again" At this Merry lifts his goblet "Here! Here!" and brought the goblet to his lips. "Really Master Pippin?" The elf maiden asked across the table "actually no, I'd rather kiss Merry" Pippin answered truthfully and almost made Merry spit his drink out. At this Legolas and the elf maiden laughed. Merry just went red in the face of embarrassment and said nothing.

Frodo was in a conversation with  Elrond and Sam, his ever fateful friend, was right beside him. "Mister Frodo, you should really try this its very good." Sam said holing out a plate. Elrond laughed and took a piece of the plate. "Yes master Frodo please do, it's an elven delicacy…"

The feast would continue late into the night, the laughter and happiness of the elves and their guest heard thru out the forest. Everyone where having such a good time that non of them missed a certain ranger and his elven maiden…

Aragorn had 'stolen' his lady away from the celebrations and had led her to the gardens where they would not be disturbed. He traces his hand along the side of Arwen's beautiful face and smiles lovingly down at her. "How I have missed you my Lady. Now that I am again in your presents it feels as if a huge sorrow has been lifted from my heart." At this Arwen blushes and smiles sweetly up at Aragorn "Oh Aragorn, your words defeat me, I am at a lost of your kind words." At this he takes her hands in his and stares lovingly into her eyes "No my lady you have defeated me. The only thing that kept me alive was the thought of seeing you again. You where my shining light to guide me back from the darkness and my reminder not to give up when everything around us crumbled and looked bleak." 

At this she seemed to redden even more "Such flattery dear Ranger, I am not worthy." She turns her face to the ground in a humble way and smiles to herself contently. She feels Aragon's hands leave hers and one finds it's way to her chin to lift it gently so that she is looking into his eyes again. He looks misty eyed for a moment and then leans forward and softly kisses her lips.                            

(a/n: awww sweet ;-p)

After what seems like an eternity of bliss Aragorn slowly pulls away. Arwen touches her lips, which are turned up in a pleased smile. "What was that for my lord?" She asks him as their fingers entwine again and she stares into his eyes. The same eyes she had vowed to give up her immortality to. 

(A/n: See I was kind of listening and not just drooling over how dark ominous and cool Aragorn is).

Aragorn stands and regards her for a moment and then parts his lips to speak to her in her own sweet elven tongue. "O mor hemon i dhu: Ely siriar, êl sila Ai! Aniron Undomiel."  She giggles softly and translate his words "From darkness I understand the night: dreams flow, a star shines. Ah I desire." He laughs heartily and leads her to the river's edge where they could have a better look at the sky.

"Tiro! El eria e mor. I 'lir en el luitha 'uren. Ai! Aniron." Arwen says in her own tongue as she points up at the stars that where just emerging into the darkened sky. "Look! A star rises out of the darkness. The song of the star enchants my heart. Ah! I desire…" This time it was Aragorn that translated the elven words. 

He pulls Arwen into another soft kiss and then pulls away and fumbles with his tunic as her looks for something. He finds it and pulls out a black box. He opens it to reveal a silver ring that resembled the pendant she had given him. He goes down on his knee and their eyes meet again. 

A silent moment passes between them and then he parts his lips and asks: "Arwen, I love thee with all my heart. You are my everything, Will you marry me?" Arwen's face lights up in happiness as she answers "Yes, there is nothing I desire more that to be yours forever." He gets up and slits the ring on her finger. After another shared kiss, deeper than the last two, they leave the garden to share their happy news with their already merry friends.

The end.


End file.
